


Please Hold

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Canon Compliant, Day 3: Silent Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Quiet Sex, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kei was expecting Kuroo to do one of two things; Send a text to the office saying that they will have to call back another time and continue what they started, or excuse himself from Kei to answer the call, which was most likely. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Kuroo does neither of those things.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235





	Please Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This story is post canon/canon compliant. Kuroo works for the JVA sports promotion devision and Kei is on the Sendai frogs team, working at the Sendai museum.
> 
> To set the scene: Kuroo has just come back from a business trip (watching VB matches in a different city) and is welcomed home by his husband.
> 
> (PS. Just cause Kuroo works for the JVA doesn't mean he can't work out or still play VB on his free time. You know underneath those dress shirts Kuroo is still ripped!)
> 
> Also, probably (most likely) didn't really stick to the prompt, but this idea blossomed when I first saw it and had to get it out!
> 
> I'm juggling so many things so if there are lots of mistakes, I apologise and will fix them when I can.
> 
> [Edit Nov 9 2020: realised I left the beginning of my 1st idea for the ending and didn't remove it so decided to just expand on it so it still flows with the ending of the story but also tells you guys what my first idea of the ending would have been.]

Once he got through the door, and took in the sight he was greeted with, Kuroo had just enough time to remove his shoes and lock the door behind him before he hoisted Kei off his feet. Kei’s long, slender and toned legs wrapped around his waist, Kuroo had his hands on Kei’s ass and his lips attached to the blond’s. Kuroo smiled into the kiss when Kei gasped at the action.

He dragged his lips to Kei’s ear and whispered, “You love that I can still lift you up, huh, moonshine?” He nibbled on Kei’s earlobe and smiled when he felt Kei kiss his exposed neck. Kei’s legs tightened their hold around him and let out a needy whimper when he felt Kuroo’s hard length brushed against him as Kuroo moved, wasting no time carrying Kei to their bedroom.

He gently plopped Kei down on the bed, his husband bouncing a smidge before he moved to help Kuroo unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Kei pulled off his own shirt while Kuroo shoved his pants down and left them on the edge of the bed. Kei had greeted Kuroo in nothing but one of Kuroo’s shirts –which fit Kei snug now that the blond had toned up more from his practices and training– and his briefs.

Kuroo crawled onto the bed, over Kei, and the blond smiled in anticipation. He couldn’t help but smile back down at the sight of Kei’s long fluffy hair pooling around his head and framing his flushed face. Kuroo dove down and capture Kei’s lips in a heated kiss. Licking into Kei’s mouth to savor the taste of him, the sweet hint of strawberry, spearmint and something that was just Kei.

He rolled his hips against his lover, making Kei buck up to continue the friction, moaning into the kiss. Kei’s hands came up to dig into Kuroo’s hair and wrap around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

Kuroo slid a hand down Kei’s side, to his hip, reveling in the shiver the blond made. He rubbed circles into the skin before hooking his thumb in the waistband of Kei’s briefs and sliding it down, making sure to drag his fingers down Kei’s legs as he did so.

When Kei’s underwear was off, Kuroo broke the kiss, licking his lips and grinning at the way Kei tilted his chin up trying to chase Kuroo’s lips. “Hang on, babe. I’ve got you.” He leaned over Kei to reach their bedside table, to open the drawer that held their lube. He grabs the bottle and focuses back on the blond beneath him. The sight is wonderful. Kei’s lips are shiny and red from the kiss, his hair disheveled. And… and has a hand reaching down, two fingers already in him, stretching him open. “I- couldn’t wait. I got ready waiting for you. I missed you so much, Tetsu.”

Kuroo can’t stop the growl that vibrates in his chest, he grabs Kei’s hand and moves it aside, swapping it with his own fingers, he inserts one at first, not wanting to hurt his husband, but then he realizes that Kei was telling the truth, he’s slick and loose, but not too loose. He adds a second finger and since his fingers are thicker than Kei’s he gets to delight in the way his love pushes back against his fingers hitting the small bundle of nerves inside him. Kei lets out a strangled gasp that entices Kuroo to press against his prostate again and the blond screams. Kuroo chases the sound with his tongue, sweeping it into Kei’s mouth like it’s not a noise but honey, dripping, sticky-sweet.

“Tetsu!” Kei cries when another digit is pressed into him. His blunt fingernails dig into Kuroo’s shoulders and back, trying to ground himself. Kuroo uses his free hand to run up of Kei’s arms, removes one hand to press back against the bed, near Kei’s head and slots their fingers together. “I’ve got you, moonshine.”

He presses another kiss to kei’s lips before removing his fingers and slicks up his dick. He moves to his knees while Kei spreads his legs wider, opening up for Kuroo. Kuroo presses the tip of his thick cock against Kei’s pink, puffy rim and watches entranced at the pure look of bliss on Kei’s face as he pushes in. Kei’s walls clamp around him, tight even after the stretching and oh so hot! Kuroo fills him up so perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Kuroo bottoms out and Kei’s back arches, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Kuroo begins to move. Slow, hard thrusts that drags a broken moan from Kei. Kuroo moans too at the sweet clench of Kei’s body around his dick. Kuroo was about to pick up the pace when the sound of his phone rings behind him. Kuroo groans, as it’s the number of his boss at the Japanese Volleyball association. Kei lets out a putout sigh as Kuroo stretches a hand behind him to fish out his phone from his pants pocket.

Kei was expecting Kuroo to do one of two things; Send a text to the office saying that they will have to call back another time and continue what they started, or excuse himself from Kei to answer the call, which was most likely. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Kuroo does neither of those things.

Kuroo, being the little shit that he is, answers the call. While still buried balls deep in Kei.

Kei opened his mouth to tell Kuroo to–… well, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him to pull out or to end the call so they can continue, but he doesn’t get the chance to say either as his hand flies to his mouth to muffle the moan he makes when Kuroo continues to thrust his hips into Kei, deep and slow.

Kei glares at Kuroo who just smirks down at him.

Kuroo continues listening to whatever the caller is saying, giving little hums of affirmation here and there while Kei is doing his hardest to keep his voice down. Kuroo’s hand slides along Kei’s sides making Kei tighten his grip on his mouth to muffle his whimper. He decides to make Kuroo pay by squeezing around Kuroo in a way he knows drives the shorter man crazy and is rewarded with a stuttered “Y-yes, si-sir. I’ll I’ll send the re-report over by tomorrow afternoon.” from the brunette. He removes his hand to gloatingly smirk at his husband but it’s short lived as Kuroo lets out a low growl that Kei feels more than hears as he grips Kei’s waist and delivers a hard snap of his hips hitting Kei’s prostate dead on.

Kei’s hands come down to grip the sheets beneath him, back arching as a gasp spills from his lips. Kuroo chuckles and tells the caller that he’s got the TV on. He pulls the phone away momentarily to pull Kei up against his chest and kisses him, earning a playful bite on his lip, which he responds by rolling his hips making Kei shudder and bite his own lip to hold back the broken moan that wanted to come out.

The image thrills Kuroo, he tossed his phone to the side of the bed, face down, and he moves so that Kei’s back down on the bed, legs still wrapped around him. His hands grip Kei’s waist tight as he snapped his hip and thrust back in, harder than before, harder than _ever_.

Kei can’t hold back his mewls any more; his mind is blinded by bliss he forgets why he was trying to be quiet and moans with each hit to his prostate. Kei is close and he can tell from the way Kuroo’s grunting and from the way his grip tightens that Kuroo is close too. Kei throws his head back with a silent scream when Kuroo speeds up his thrusts, hitting Kei’s sweet spot with every thrust, chasing his release.

“God, I’ve missed you Kei! Been thinking about you everyday I was away.” Kuroo growls into the crook of Kei’s neck before biting the skin there.

The fire in Kei intensifies, it erupts and he’s coming, dick untouched, spurting thick white ropes between them. Kuroo comes with a shuddered “Fuck! Kei!” and Kei with a loud drawled moan, a sound he didn’t know he could make. His orgasm attacked every nerve in his body and left him wrecked. Kuroo wasn’t stopping, wasn’t slowing. If anything, his thrusts increased in their intensity to match the tightening of Kei’s walls as he came, brutalizing Kei’s prostate. All Kei could do was take it, the muscles in his arms and legs dancing as he struggled for purchase.

Kei hasn’t flagged, and Kuroo definitely wasn’t finished with him.

“Tetsurou…” Kei’s voice was low, broken and exhausted. He licked his lips, the movement tracked by Kuroo’s lust filled eyes. “Fill me up.”

Kuroo captured Kei’s lips in a searing kiss, his hands left Kei’s hips, stoking up his body before settling in Kei’s hair. Kuroo kept moving, starting to slow but deepened, pumping his hips into Kei’s yielding body.

A string of unintelligible noises fell from Kei’s mouth as his ass clamped down on the cock shooting pleasure through him like fireworks. Kuroo swallowed every one, licking them up and moaning at the taste.

“I love you, Kei.” The words were choked, but they were there. And Kei was done. His second orgasm hit him like a freight train and he was sure he blacked out for a second.

Kuroo snapped his hips once, twice, enveloped in that tight heat before he was spilling inside Kei. His dick wrapped inside the warmth of Kei’s walls. He never wanted to leave.

He collapsed beside Kei, moving them so that he was spooning the tall blond.

It took a moment for Kei’s mind to clear up and remember how to breathe. When it did he bolted right up with a gasp, blushing a furious red, whisper shouting, “Shit! Your call! They heard us!” He turned to Kuroo and notices that his husband doesn’t seem that bothered; in fact he was sporting a shit-eating grin on his face. He moves to retrieve his phone and shows Kei his screen.

Kei had expected to see a call log saying that Kuroo had ended the call after telling them about him watching TV. But no, Kuroo had never picked up the call in the first place; he had sent them a pre-written text saying he’d get back to them tomorrow.

Kei looks at Kuroo in disbelief before he glares at his husband and hissed, “You, you- UGH! You asshole!” He growled and jumped on Kuroo, straddling his waist as he picked up the nearest pillow and hit the laughing man below him.  
  


Kuroo made it up to Kei by letting the blond handcuff his hands to the headboard the next night. (Not being able to touch Kei was torture!)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
